


Riesgos Cotidianos en el Lugar de Trabajo, o SHIELD y la ASS no se hablan

by Analif



Series: En Donde Tony Stark Se Construye Algunos Amigos (Pero Su Familia Fue Asignada Por Nick Fury) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Excepto Clint y Phil porque ellos se emparejan a cada oportunidad que tienen, Humor, La traductora también tiene problemas mentales, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony debería saber que no debe instalarle Inteligencia Artificial a todo, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analif/pseuds/Analif
Summary: Tony Stark volvió a inventar algo que podría causar el fin de la civilización de occidente. A nadie le sorprende. Pero esta vez eso puede ser el menor de dos males.Clint y Phil odian hacer limpieza, pero caray, Clint ama las Roombas, y caray, Phil ama a Clint, aunque a veces no está seguro del por qué. Y es momento de jugar a las escondidillas con robots inteligentes huraños en las oficinas centrales de SHIELD.





	Riesgos Cotidianos en el Lugar de Trabajo, o SHIELD y la ASS no se hablan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Esto es una traducción de la segunda parte de la serie. El trabajo original está en inglés y fue escrito por la maravillosa scifigrl47.  
> La amo.

—Juro por Dios que si le disparas a tan solo una de mis bebés, voy a ser seriamente forzado a reconsiderar por qué te amo.

—Es una lástima. Voy a extrañar el sexo.

—Hey, hey, hey, ¿quién dijo algo sobre dejar el sexo? Eso no va a pasar. Claro que no. Simplemente digo que en lugar de una relación a largo plazo estable y emocionalmente satisfactoria, nos veremos forzados a tener sexo muy, muy salvaje y a besuquearnos de forma ocasional en los armarios de limpieza.

—No veo el lado malo en todo esto.

—Vas a extrañar despertar conmigo desnudo sobre tu cama.

—Es posible. Sin embargo, no voy a extrañar el montón de ropa tirada formando un camino a tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mi cama. Contigo siempre hay un lado malo en todo. Tampoco voy a extrañar los ronquidos, si quieres saber la verdad.

Clint Barton sonrió, muy amplio y muy brillante y muy pícaro. —Señor, me hiere. En lo más profundo de mí, en las entrañas de mi alma, estoy lloriqueando como un bebé.

—Afortunadamente nunca esperé madurez cuando comencé a salir contigo, Barton —dijo Phil Coulson, pero sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba un poquito. Para Coulson era el equivalente a una sonora carcajada, y Clint lo adoraba.

Mientras Clint observaba, Coulson dio un vistazo a la esquina con la espalda contra la pared y el arma sostenida con facilidad. A Clint le tomó un momento entre la más reciente crisis de los Vengadores para apreciarlo porque, carajo, le encantaba cuando Coulson iba armado. El hombre podía acabar con un operativo de las fuerzas especiales con tan solo una corona de Navidad (de hecho, Clint lo sabía, lo había visto), pero si armamos al agente con una pistola de verdad, Clint tendría que resistir de verdad la urgencia de comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Hasta el día de hoy, Clint estaba seguro de que la misión donde Coulson había terminado portando una RPG y un rifle de asalto había sido un plan secreto de Fury para matarlo.

—Soy muy maduro —dijo—, puedo comprar mi propio alcohol y todo.

—No puedo creer que te permitan tener un arma.

—Por suerte y para tu paz mental, no me gusta usarla —dijo Clint, esperando por la señal de lo que sabía que vendría. Podía leer las líneas en el cuerpo de Coulson, en la forma que su respiración cambiaba anticipando sus pensamientos, en la manera que sus ojos se volvían más pesados cuando estaba listo. Y eso último se refería a los múltiples usos de la palabra “listo”, para deleite eterno de Clint.

Estaba casi seguro de que Coulson no tenía ni idea de que ponía la misma mirada en sus ojos cuando trabajaba en una operación y cuando se acercaba a Clint con ciertas intenciones, y Clint no iba a decírselo. Se preguntaba si eso significaba que las operaciones eran tan buenas como el sexo, o si el sexo era una operación más, que se desarrollaba con la misma planeación, precisión y atención a los detalles.

De cualquier forma terminaba con orgasmos, muchos muchos orgasmos, así que Clint no estaba interesado en analizarlo a tanta profundidad.

Coulson ni siquiera miró en su dirección, sabiendo que se movía un paso detrás de Phil, cubriéndole las espaldas y observando por si su objetivo duplicaba los esfuerzos e intentaba flanquearles. Con pasos silenciosos se dirigieron por el vacío corredor, manteniéndose agachados y moviéndose pegados a la pared. Cuando llegaron a un punto para detenerse, Phil estaba en la esquina, observando. —Aquí, —dijo, moviendo su peso para tener un mejor ángulo sin exponer ni una pulgada de su cuerpo ante el pasillo. Era algo hermoso, en serio—. Inteligencia nos indica que tenemos tres minutos.

—No lo suficiente para un rapidito, entonces.

—No, —Phil le miró, caliente y enfocado—. No durante el trabajo, Barton.

—Pero siempre estás en el trabajo, e incluso cuando estamos de regreso en la torre, técnicamente sigues trabajando haciendo de niñera para Stark, evitando que le marque a Doom para hacerle bromas o convenciendo a Steve de que el Vegemite sirve para decorar galletas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que elija entre sexo contigo y la preservación de la civilización occidental, Barton?

—Estoy diciendo que al menos merezco la consideración de una cogida por pena en el armario de materiales, aún nos quedan noventa segundos.

—Si quieres acostarte con alguien, al menos tendrías que trabajar para conseguirlo. Eres un operativo con una docena de años de experiencia en resolver problemas de forma creativa y con un comportamiento orientado a alcanzar sus objetivos. Creo que tienes las habilidades para obtenerlo.

—Sacaste eso de mi reporte anual.

—Yo escribí tu reporte anual. En su mayoría era “No incidentes internacionales mayores fueron ligados al Agente Barton. Es una clara mejoría contra el año pasado”.

—Tengo unas esposas y tú te vuelves algo lento después de diez horas de papeleo —reflexionó Clint—. Tal vez pueda inmovilizarte entonces. Las probabilidades aumentas si consigo cambiar tu café por descafeinado.

Coulson apretó los labios. —Vuelve a pensarlo.

—Escucha, si vas a demeritar mis ideas sin tan siquiera darles una oportunidad, entonces no sé si pueda seguir con esta farsa, señor.

—Consigue una idea mejor y tal vez me entretenga considerándola.

—Vaya si me siento poco apreciado. No te molesta que me vaya a revolcar por ahí, ¿verdad? —El reloj seguía caminando en su cabeza, así que se agachó con el arco listo, esperando, escuchando.

—Para nada. Siempre y cuando no te moleste que tus parejas desaparezcan en medio de la noche para no ser vistas nunca más —dijo Phil con una pequeña sonrisa—. Claro, de ti depende quién viva y quién muera.

—Perverso —le dijo Clint, con tono de aprobación. Los músculos en sus hombros se tensaron y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba—. Algo viene —susurró de forma apenas perceptible.

A pesar de eso, la barbilla de Coulson se movió un en un diminuto asentimiento. Manteniendo el arma lista levantó la otra mano con tres dedos hacia arriba, luego dos, luego uno, y entonces ambos se movieron como uno solo.

Coulson se puso enfrente de Clint una fracción de segundo antes de que Clint liberara la flecha. Pasó tan cerca de su sien que le movió el cabello, pero Coulson ni siquiera parpadeó. En lugar de eso ya estaba levantando el brazo en un borrón de movimientos, su cuerpo entero se movía con fuerza controlada. La flecha liberó su red y el objetivo cayó justo en ella, y Coulson lo levantó antes incluso de que la red tuviera tiempo de cerrarse por completo.

El objetivo soltó un chirrido y se retorció dentro de los confines de la red, arrastrando a Coulson casi medio metro por el pasillo. Sus perfectamente encerados zapatos se deslizaron por la alfombra mientras se giraba, flexionando las rodillas y forzando su peso contra el movimiento en la red. Solo tuvo que esperar un momento antes de que Clint estuviera justo a su lado saltando por el aire, riendo mientras lo hacía, y atrapando la red con su mano libre.

En perfecta sincronía, Clint y Phil bajaron sus brazos y la red cayó hasta chocar con el suelo. En su interior chirriaba y se retorcía su objetivo, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la manera de escapar.

Con la punta de su arco Clint presionó el botón de apagado en la parte superior de la Roomba. Esta se detuvo y sus luces se apagaron. —Dueeeeerme —canturreó Clint, sonriendo como loco.

—Odio estas cosas —dijo Coulson, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su saco.

—No, señor, eso es insensible y cruel. —Clint se colocó sobre una rodilla para liberar la Roomba de la red—. Solo quiere arreglar las cosas y limpiar. Habría pensado que eso es algo que apoyarías de inmediato.

—Perdí cualquier rastro de simpatía la primera vez que una intentó succionar mi cara —dijo Coulson.

—Sip, ese es mi trabajo —dijo Clint, comenzando el tedioso proceso de recuperar cada pieza de la flecha. La red no podía ser rehusada, pero había trabajado ya en demasiadas operaciones en encubierto para SHIELD que dejar cualquier fragmento de tecnología o arma le causaba ansiedad. Además, las piezas rotas del lanzaredes eran excelentes carnadas para las aspiradoras.

—Vamos, señor, son increíbles mascotas. Inteligentes, obedientes, levantan los desastres en lugar de hacerlos —dijo Clint mientras se inclinaba sobre el robot en forma de disco de Hockey y sacaba un plumón Sharpie de entre los bolsillos de su traje táctico—. Mejor que un perro.

—Cierto. Al menos la Roomba no me lamerá, ni me olerá la entrepierna o se frotará contra mis pantorrillas —dijo Coulson mientras encendía su comunicador.

—Todas esos son mis responsabilidades también —dijo Clint justo cuando Coulson abría la boca para hablar. Coulson se congeló con la boca abierta y las orejas se le ruborizaron por una fracción de segundo. Clint sintió alegre orgullo en la forma que Coulson le fusilaba con los ojos. Sonriendo, sin arrepentirse, escribió “Robbie” sobre la Roomba.

—Tenemos otra lista para contención —dijo Coulson con su voz tan estoica y controlada como siempre. Clint se puso de pie, guardó el marcador de vuelta en su bolsillo y se giró hacia Coulson justo a tiempo para ser empujado contra la pared con el brazo de Coulson sobre su pecho. El cuerpo de Phil se sentía duro contra el suyo, el rostro de Coulson muy dentro de su espacio personal—. Si. Desactivada. ¿Cuántas más siguen perdidas? —dijo Coulson en su comunicador, como si su rodilla no se encontrara en medio de las piernas de Clint y sus labios no estuvieran casi tocándole el oído.

La cabeza de Clint chocó con la pared con un golpe audible, ganándole una fuerte mordida en el cuello, justo bajo el collar de su chaleco. Se atragantó con un lloriqueo, porque diablos, _si_.

—Entendido. Nos dirigiremos hacia el salón del norte y veremos si podemos hacerlas salir. —Coulson cortó la comunicación y entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Clint, quien le sonrió de vuelta—. Te encanta probar tu suerte, ¿verdad, Barton? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Oh, Dios, si, señor —dijo Clint con expresión neutral, a pesar de que sabía que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus pupilas completamente dilatadas por el deseo—. A cada puta oportunidad que tengo.

Coulson frunció los labios y recargó la frente en el hombre de Clint, respirando profundo. Clint la acarició la nuca con una mano, los dedos de su guante de arquero se sentían ásperos contra los cabellos cortos ahí. —Me vas a matar —dijo Phil, y capturó sus labios.

El beso fue caliente, duro y casi brutal, pero los labios de Clint se abrieron ansioso ante Phil, dejando que el agente enredara su lengua con la suya aún cuando su mano se metía entre la chaqueta de Phil. Sus dedos encontraron los camuflajeados músculos y gimió. La pierna de Phil presionaba cada vez más arriba entre sus piernas, encontrando la dura línea de su erección y dándole la fricción que necesitaba para enviar una ola de calor en espiral a través de su sangre.

—¿Ya estás duro? —susurró en la boca de Clint mientras su mano se enredaba en su cabello rubio.

—¿Bromeas? —jadeó Clint con la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que la boca de Phil se movía sobre su mandíbula y hacia abajo sobre su cuello, y con sus caderas se frotaba contra su cuerpo—. He estado así desde que te pusiste frente a mi flecha.

—Siempre te excita la confianza. Es algo sexy —dijo Phil y con sus dedos le acariciaba justo bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, haciendo que Clint gimiera—. ¿Clint?

—¿Sí? —dijo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Coulson levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. —No en el trabajo —dijo y lo soltó de repente, retrocediendo y acomodándose el cabello con una mano. Había un poco de color en sus pómulos y sus pupilas se veían dilatadas, pero aparte de eso, se veía completamente compuesto.

Clint soltó un patético lloriqueo forzando a sus rodillas a mantenerse estables para evitar terminar en una pila en el suelo.

—No hay algo lindo para decirle a hombres como tú —consiguió decir, intentando que la sangre le regresara a la cabeza. No iba a suceder, pero al menos tenia que intentarlo.

—No me obligues a reportarte con Recursos Humanos por lenguaje poco profesional —dijo Coulson, y estaba sonriendo, el maldito bastardo estaba sonriendo.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad a Clint no saltarle encima y comenzar a rasgarle ese perfecto traje Dolce.

—¿Te refieres a un juego de rol? Porque he escuchado sobre “El Director y la Estudiante Traviesa”, pero “El Representante de Recursos Humanos y la Investigación sobre Acoso Sexual” es algo nuevo para mí. —Clint pausó, levantó una ceja—. Eh. De hecho, puedo apreciarlo… Tu traes los formatos, y yo traigo la actitud.

Phil le miró. —¿Alguna vez te detienes?

—¿Eso es un no?

Coulson pausó. —Ya veremos —dijo al fin.

—Y eso es un sólido sí, vamos a hacer uso muy inadecuado de los formatos oficiales de SHIELD. Muy. Muy. Inadecuado. —Clint levantó los brazos a sus costados—. Oh, cariño, si, cariño. Lléname. Lléname fuerte.

Incluso la perfecta cara de póker de Coulson no pudo resistir y soltó una sonora carcajada. —Eres un idiota. ¿Me puedes repetir por qué te amo?

—Es uno de los misterios del mundo, señor. —Clint cargó su arco en el hombro—. Sospecho que es porque tienes pésimo, pésimo gusto.

Coulson abrió la boca para responder, y su comunicador de SHIELD se encendió. Mirando a Clint aceptó la llamada. —¿Sí, señor? —Frunció el ceño—. Entendido. Vamos en camino. —Cortó la comunicación—. Agarra a tu “bebé”, Barton. Fury quiere vernos.

—Seamos claros: no quiere vernos. Tiene que vernos. Probablemente porque encontró algo que deba disparar.

—De cualquier forma, el resultado es el mismo. Vamos.

*

La realidad de la situación era que estaban contra una batalla perdida. Tony Stark había, de hecho, creado un mini ejército semi inteligente de aspiradoras robóticas voladoras. Los Vengadores habían usado dicho Ejército de Roombas para combatir una Pelusa del Infierno, y las Roombas habían sido enviadas al departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de SHIELD. Habían sido guardadas en solitario mientras la malvada bola de furia era extraída de sus entrañas, lo que había sido más fácil de lo que cualquiera había anticipado.

Y entonces las Roombas escaparon. Nadie sabía cómo ni por qué, pero de repente SHIELD habías sido tomado y llamaron a los Vengadores para lidiar con el desastre de Tony. Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo y, como con la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con Tony, SHIELD no esta equipado para hacerlo.

—Aún nos faltan cincuenta y ocho de estas malditas cosas —dijo Fury recargándose sobre su escritorio y cruzando las manos encima—. Incluso con la totalidad del personal recorriendo los pasillos, hemos logrado encontrar solo treinta de ellas. Stark descubrió que la mayoría de las que faltan parecían haberse deslizado en el sistema de ventilación. Además de dispararles en los ductos y probablemente hacerle una cantidad increíble de daño a la estructura del edificio, no tengo otra opción más que mandar a alguien tras ellas.

Clint parpadeó. —Espere, ¿qué? ¿Por qué están en los ductos de ventilación?

—No lo sé —dijo Fury, levantándose y dando la vuelta a su escritorio—. ¿Y tú por qué estás siempre en los ductos?

—Para poder atormentar a mis comp… —dijo Clint, y Coulson carraspeó a sus espaldas—. Quiero decir, para poder practicar mis habilidades de infiltraje y…

—Lo haces porque eres un idiota —dijo Fury, interrumpiéndole—. Lo que te convierte en el mejor para esta misión. Ve a equiparte y muévete.

—Espere —dijo Clint, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Me está dando permiso de meterme a los ductos? ¿Qué no había dicho que me vendería a los trolls para que me hicieran caldo si volvían a atraparme en ahí?

—Eso no te detuvo —dijo Fury.

—Solo me dijo que no quería ATRAPARME ahí, no que no pudiera IR, hay un mundo de diferencia entre esas dos cosas. Jesús, señor, usted sabe que la semántica lo es todo en este negocio —Clint se balanceó sobre sus tobillos, cada músculo de su cuerpo de repente tenso con la sensación de “Me voy a divertir mucho” que tanto amaba. —Pero ahora me está... No solo me está dando permiso. Me lo está ordenando. —Clint se frotó la frente con una mano, ojos cerrados, mientras levantaba la otra palma hacia Fury como si estuviera conmocionado, y quizá una pequeña e infantil parte de si lo estaba—. Me temo que voy a necesitar que me diga esa orden de forma más clara, señor, solo para evitar confusiones después.

—Barton, estás en mi ultimo puto nervio justo ahora.

—Sopa de Troll, señor, en serio, en serio necesito seguir los protocolos de SHIELD porque me está pidiendo desobedecer una orden directa que incluso está en mi reporte personal: No arrastrarme a través de los techos en los ductos de ventilación de ninguna de las instalaciones de SHIELD. —Clint le dirigió su sonrisa más descarada.

Fury miró a Coulson entrecerrando su ojo. —Cuando todo esto termine —dijo—, lo voy a cambiar a la CIA por una trituradora.

—No sea ridículo, señor. Puede conseguir al menos una camioneta de vigilancia por él —dijo Coulson, arqueando las cejas.

—Bien, podrán encontrar a alguien más que se arrastre en los ductos —dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros—. Alguien que esté íntimamente familiarizado con el complejo. Alguien sin tendencias a la claustrofobia. Alguien que conozca todos los puntos débiles y recovecos y puntos peligrosos, y que tenga municiones escondidas en diferentes puntos del edificio. —Agitó las pestañas, como el coqueto que era—. Buena suerte.

Fury suspiró y se frotó el rostro con impaciencia. —¿Barton?

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo Clint, vibrando de anticipación.

—Te estoy ordenando entrar a los ductos de ventilación para limpiar la plaga de Roombas.

—Y dijo que no me había comprado nada por mi cumpleaños, señor, —dijo Clint abrazándole con una mano—. Usted es… Usted es un hombre hermoso.

—Barton, tengo un certificado pre firmado por el último director del departamento médico que molestaste, y dice que la causa de tu muerte es un accidente con un arma de fuego.

—No me gusta como suena eso —admitió Clint.

—¡Voy a poner en tu obituario que te disparaste solito con tus propias flechas, y voy a publicarlo antes de que te mate, para que puedas sufrir la indignación, si no me quitas las manos de encima y vas a acorralar el resto de las malditas máquinas!

—Es muy convincente —le dijo Clint a Coulson, quien llevó su mirada al techo, rodando los ojos sin esfuerzo.

—Es por eso que está a cargo. Largo, Barton.

Clint les saludó. —Señor, vivo para servir.

—Sirve, o no vivirás por mucho tiempo —le dijo Fury.

—¿Por qué todos estás tan molestos hoy? —preguntó Clint a nadie en particular—. En serio. ¿Acaso soy el único que se divierte por aquí?

—Si, —respondió Coulson—. Largo.

Sonriendo, Clint saltó para irse a armar. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la oficina de Fury cuando Tony Stark se puso a su lado. —Oh, nunca es algo bueno cuando te apareces —dijo Clint, mirándole de reojo—. ¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

—Atrévete, atrévete —dijo Tony—. ¿Fury te mandó tras el resto de las Roombas?

—Sip, nadie más es lo suficientemente estúpido para gatear dentro de los ductos de ventilación. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que deba ir tras ellas, Stark?

—De eso te quería hablar. —Tony señaló con la cabeza una puerta al final del pasillo y, divertido, Clint le siguió. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, miró alrededor dentro del armario de materiales.

—Mira, Stark, no es que no seas un hombre atractivo, en serio, lo eres, pero somos demasiado similares para que esta relación funcione, y de verdad estoy cansado de los ligues de una noche o de los besuqueos en clósets —dijo Clint, serio—. Además, no quiero ser conocido como el hombre que hizo que Capitán América soltara el llanto en público.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony, frunciendo el ceño. Miró alrededor y comprendió—. Intenta no ser un idiota por cinco minutos, ¿puedes, por favor?

—Honestamente no, no puedo.

—Bien, tan solo cierra la boca y guárdate tus preguntas y comentarios para el final del tour. —Tony se recargó contra los estantes y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Algo está mal.

—Estoy a punto de arrastrarme por los ductos de las oficinas principales de una agencia secreta del gobierno para ir tras más de cincuenta aspiradoras robóticas voladores con Inteligencia Artificial —dijo Clint—. Cuando dices que “algo está mal” tienes que acortar los parámetros un poco más.

—Bien. Creí que al venir y darle a Jarvis acceso total al sistema se corregiría el error. Fury se niega a dejarlo entrar al sistema, al menos por completo, porque es un cabrón paranoico…

—Y también porque usarías ese acceso completo para el mal.

—“Mal” es una palabra muy fuerte, prefiero “conveniencia propia” —dijo Tony—. Pero si, se niega a dejar que tecnología Stark o Jarvis entren por completo al sistema de seguridad y vigilancia de SHIELD. Así que cuando las Roombas se escaparon creí que era porque no había una fuerza para controlarlas y mantenerlas en línea. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era corregir el problema dejando a Jarvis entrar al sistema para que pudiera ordenarles regresar a la reserva, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Pero no funcionó.

—No funcionó —aceptó Tony—. Se niegan a obedecer. Lo que significa que su protocolo primario en el sistema se debió haber activado hasta un punto en que ni Jarvis puede invalidar.

—¿Y cuál es el protocolo primario?

—“Encuentra el peor desastre que puedas y no te detengas hasta que lo limpies” —explicó Tony. Sus dedos se movían en una nerviosa serie de golpeteos contra su bíceps. Bajo sus oscuras cejas sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo, y Clint casi podía ver la secuencia de códigos corriendo a través de su mente. Con toda esa tensión nerviosa y energía, Tony era divertido de ver, excepto, por supuesto, cuando estaba en el proceso de hacer que mataran a todo el equipo.

—Eso es bastante vago —dijo Clint. Sin mencionar preocupante.

—Si, bueno, esperaba que Jarvis se encargara de controlarlas, así que me dio flojera proveerles con parámetros estrictos —dijo Tony agitando una mano en el aire, obviamente molesto y arrugando los labios—. Ni siquiera se suponía que dejarían la torre, pero bueno, la vida pasa y nada de esto fue anticipado. No puedo imaginar como creen que puedo anticiparlo todo.

Clint chasqueó los dedos. —¿Podemos enfocarnos? —dijo—. ¿Así que crees que fueron a buscar un desastre?

—Creo que encontraron uno. Hay casi sesenta Roombas perdidas, Clint. Y las que tenemos capturadas o desactivadas parecen tener un propósito en mente. Son aspiradoras, y yo no he encontrado ni una sola de ellas en el acto de, no sé, de aspirar. —Tony le miró—. ¿Y tú?

—No —respondió Clint, entrecerrando los ojos—. Todas han estado escapando.

—No están limpiando. Se dirigen hacia algo, su mente de colmena ha encontrado un desastre y todos los robots que quedan se dirigen a él. No están trabajando justo ahora, porque algo ha tomado precedencia a limpiar las alfombras de SHIELD —Tony le encontró con la mirada—. Encontraron algo. En los ductos de ventilación. No obedecen a Jarvis, no limpian, porque encontraron un desastre. Y tiene que ser un desastre descomunal.

—¿Y no sabes lo que es? —preguntó Clint.

—No. No puedo conseguir una conexión sólida para revisar sus sensores visuales o auditivos. Si te acercas lo suficiente, podrías hacer eso por mi.

—Oh, maravilloso —se quejó Clint. Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Supongo que le hablaste a Fury de esto.

—Claro que si —dijo Tony—. Y ya sabes lo que dijo.

—Hmmm, déjame pensar —dijo Clint. Dejó que su voz bajara a un tono más rasposo—. No hay nada en los ductos, Stark, la seguridad de SHIELD es la mejor en el maldito planeta.

—Eres mi hermano de diferente madre —dijo Tony mostrándole los dientes en una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Has considerado dejarte crecer la barba?

—La barba es lo que te hace el hermano malvado. —Clint se puso serio—. ¿Cuál será la cubierta? ¿Tú le dices al Cap?

—Supuse que te informaría de todo antes de hablar con él. Si le digo primero no te dejará ir, lo sabes. No te dejará ir solo. —Tony le miró—. Conoces esos ductos mejor que nadie, excepto tal vez los tipos que construyeron el edificio, y conociendo a Fury, los mandó matar para mantener el secreto. ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos de enviarte refuerzos si algo sale mal?

—Natasha, por seguro. Tú, si es que soportas espacios apretados…

—Paso la vida luchando en una lata, no tengo problemas de claustrofobia —dijo Tony.

—Entonces si, puedes hacerlo. No creo que Cap o Thor puedan moverse ahí, y en serio no recomiendo que dejes a Bruce entrar. Se pone apretado e incluso yo he entrado en pánico una o dos veces. Si se convierte en Hulk allí abajo, no hay forma de que escapemos sin daños mayores a la estructura.

—Entonces Natasha y yo.

—Coulson también, peor yo no confiaría en muchos de los otros agentes —dijo Clint—. En serio, Tony, entro yo solo primero. Sé lo que hago y el resto de ustedes no van a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Si, lo supuse —Tony arqueó una ceja—. Tengo algo para ti.

—Repito, necesito que tus pantalones se queden donde están.

—Cariño, es demasiado grande como para caber en mis pantalones —Tony retrocedió y buscó algo en un estante. Había un portafolio negro atrás de una gigantesca caja de post-its, bajo una caja de correctores. Tony lo sacó y lo dejó en el suelo, agachándose para abrirlo.

—Esto es como un videojuego, un tipo raro me está vistiendo en un clóset —dijo Clint, aún cuando se agachaba al lado de Tony ansioso, a pesar de la burla.

Por dentro estaba haciendo su baile “Nuevos Juguetes Stark, nuevos Juguetes Stark”, pero nunca era bueno parecer demasiado ansioso frente a Tony, porque el maldito disfrutaba juguetear con cualquiera que lo subestimaba y no podía resistir tentar a aquellos que no apreciaban su trabajo.

Básicamente, la mejor forma de hacer que Tony te construyera algo nuevo e increíble era fingir que Clint no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Tony se medio mataría para probar lo contrario, e impactar a Clint mientras le entregaba el doble de lo que era humanamente posible.

—Sigue así y comenzaré a pedir compensación —respondió Tony—. O te enviaré a hacer inútiles tareas para cumplir con los requisitos antes de darte acceso a nuevos juguetes. —Sacó algo que parecía una de las muñequeras de Natasha—. Póntelo.

Se lo lanzó a Clint, quien lo atrapó en el aire. Le dio la vuelta sobre sus manos, curioso. Ligero, flexible, pero con una estructura interna que no podía entender. Tony hizo un gesto impaciente con una mano y, rodando los ojos, Clint se lo puso en el brazo derecho.

Tony se acercó para ajustarlo. —Ajústalo aquí —dijo, mostrándole el mecanismo oculto. Lo hizo y la cosa se acomodó en su lugar, lo suficientemente apretado para no moverse, pero no tanto para molestarle. Parecía fluir con la estructura de su brazo, casi tan delgado como sus protectores y dejando sus muñecas libres para moverse. —Lo liberas de la misma forma. Para emergencias, rompe esto y se caerá, así que no dejes que se atore de ahí —dijo Tony, mostrándole la pestaña que quedaba en el interior de su muñeca.

—El mecanismo de control está aquí —dijo Tony, lanzándole un guante—. Se basa en el modelo actual que tienes así que no te preocupes, no va a interferir con tu puntería normal. —Esperó a que Clint se cambiara el guante en la mano izquierda, flexionara sus dedos y revisara la forma y elasticidad. —Haz un puño y presiona hacia abajo con el dedo índice como si estuvieras apretando un botón que estuvieras sosteniendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clint, mirándole.

—Sólo hazlo, tonto —Tony le agarró el brazo derecho y lo subió al nivel de su hombro.

Encogiéndose de hombros Clint hizo lo que le decían y casi salta de su cuerpo cuando la muñequera pareció moverse sobre su piel. —¡Hazme tuyo! —dijo, saltando hacia atrás.

Tony mantuvo un firme agarre en su brazo. —Tentador, pero no. Jesús, Barton, deja de ser tan llorica. Solo es nanotecnología reformada, no te va a matar.

—¡Todo lo que haces tiene el potencial de matarme! —Barton se relajó cuando la muñequera dejó de moverse y levantó el brazo, mirándolo fijamente. Algo parecido a una ballesta se había formado en su muñeca. Levantó el brazo, midiendo la distancia—. ¿Es este tu intento de hacer que todos hagan ese estúpido movimiento de repulsor que amas tanto?

—Yo no me quedo sin municiones —dijo Tony—. Los controles están en el guante. Flexiona los dedos para ajustar el alcance y poder, golpea con el pulgar para ajustar el empuje y haz un puño para disparar. —Señaló el estante superior—. Haz la prueba.

Clint le miró con sospecha, pero hizo lo que le dijo, levantando el brazo derecho y flexionando los dedos, luego haciendo un puño. Un rayo de energía brillante se disparó por el armario, golpeando la caja de cuadernos. La perforó, dejando un agujero preciso. —Oh. —Clint sonrió, bajando el brazo.

Girando el hombro disparó a su alrededor, dejando una docena de agujeros en varios papeles. Disparaba rápido y certero, los rayos no eran algo que hubiera experimentado antes, pero la muñequera no era distinta al culatazo de un arco, así que sus músculos se adaptaron.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿ya ha sido probado? —preguntó Clint, apuntando y acomodando con la mano izquierda, ajustando los controles con increíble velocidad, los músculos de sus manos y brazos aceptando el “arco” tecnológico como si hubiera practicado por años con él. Era lo suficiente para marearlo un poco.

—¿Lo habías visto antes?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez he dejado que alguien toque tu tecnología?

—Joder, no.

—Ahí está tu respuesta —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—. No planeaba dártelo todavía, pero a donde vas, tu ángulo de puntería y alcance van a ser, digámoslo así, extremadamente limitados. —Hizo una pausa, apretando los labios—. Me base en tus movimientos naturales, así que está hecho alrededor de lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer. Debe ser fácil usarlo. No dependas en él por completo, pero te apoyará si estás en un punto difícil. No tiene suficiente fuerza para hacer algo grande, puedes sentir el culetazo como para calcularlo, pero con toda su fuerza, debería hacerle por lo menos un rasguño a cualquier cosa que quiera ir por tu garganta.

Clint chasqueó los dedos y el rayo de energía perforó la caja de post-its justo en el centro. —Es lo que necesito para atacar —dijo, rodando los hombros—. Tal vez no pueda atravesar hueso o armadura, pero podría sacar un ojo.

—Me encanta cómo siempre piensas en lo positivo —Tony ya estaba de nuevo viendo el portafolio, escarbando como el hurón demente que era—. Toma esto.

Haciendo el mismo movimiento de apretar botones con su mano izquierda, Clint guardó el “arco”. Extendió la mano y atrapó los pequeños discos que rodaban en la palma de Tony. Los revisó. —Dame una pista.

—Actualizaciones para circuitos —dijo Tony—. Si consigues atrapar una de las Roombas, acuéstalas sobre su espalda como una tortuga y busca algo que se vea como esto. Sácalo y reemplázalo con una de estas. Va a cortar la conexión con Jarvis y con la mente colmena de las Roombas, pero la hará lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar órdenes. Una Roomba con una inteligencia artificial de verdad.

—¿Hablamos del nivel de Dummy o de Jarvis?

—Algo en el medio. —Tony le miró cuando Clint gruñó—. Mira, sé que hago que se vea fácil, como una flecha envenenada con líquido de rana, ¿pero estás consiente de que crear Inteligencia Artificial funcional es increíblemente difícil? ¿Algo que solo media docena de humanos en este planeta pueden hacer? Y ninguno de ellos lo hace tan rápido y tan bien y con tanto estilo como yo, así que cierra la boca antes de que done tu armamento al campamento de verano más cercano.

—¿Demasiado sensible? —preguntó Clint, sonriendo.

—Haré que mi objetivo en la vida sea arruinar la tuya. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes algo más para mí, Q? ¿O el resto de mi entrenamiento en tecnología puede esperar hasta después de que seduzca a la chica Bond?

—Le voy a decir a Natasha que la llamaste así —dijo Tony—. ¿Le digo a Cap o no?

—Dame cierta ventaja.

—¿Coulson?

Por dentro, Clint se estremeció. —Yo lidio con eso —dijo—. Uno de mis mejores puntos de acceso al sistema de ventilación está en la oficina de Coulson. Tengo un escondite ahí. Puedo tomar mis cosas y darle un resumen. —PODRÍA, pero NO lo haría. Tendría un infierno que pagar después, pero por ahora, quería resolver este desastre sin tener a Coulson preocupado en su oficina por él.

—Entendido —dijo Tony, perdiendo el interés. Cerró el portafolio y lo colgó sobre su hombro—. Necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Tan pronto encuentres algo, házmelo saber.

—Tan pronto lo sepa, lo sabrás —aceptó Clint—. Gracias, Tony.

—Ten cuidado, no quiero tener que explicarle al resto del equipo que te lastimaste haciendo esto —dijo Tony, abriendo la puerta hacia el pasillo.

Y casi tropezó de cara contra Capitán América.

Steve parpadeó, le miró y luego vio sobre su hombro a Clint, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y un alegre saludo con los dedos. Y luego miró más allá el desordenado armario. Un músculo en su mejilla saltó, y abrió la boca. La cerró. Frunció el entrecejo con una expresión de confusión que luego se convirtió en algo como decepción.

—¡Hola Steve! —dijo Clint, dándole una palmada a Tony en la espalda—. Gracias, hombre, estuvo increíble —le dijo a Tony, quien solo le miró con la boca abierta, y pasó en medio de los otros dos, porque la sociedad de admiración mutua que formaban ya se estaba volviendo ridícula. Había visto amigos atrapados en la angustia del amor no correspondido antes, pero nunca había visto a dos personas creer en el amor no correspondido la una de la otra. Para ser honestos, hasta antes de mudarse con los Vengadores a la Torre Stark, habría dicho que era algo imposible; que no había forma de que dos personas fueran tan idiotas AL MISMO TIEMPO.

Tony Stark y Steve Rogers eran una fuente constante de consternación y deleite. También le hacían sentirse mucho mejor con su propia inestabilidad emocional, porque Dios. Qué par de idiotas.

Tony le mataría después, por supuesto, pero hey, si tenían una oportunidad de salir del “¿alguno de ustedes hará algo por fin?” que tenían, Clint apostaba por Steve. Ese hombre sabía tomar un riesgo aceptable.

Por ahora, sin embargo, tenía Roombas con las que lidiar. Poniéndole un poco de sazón a sus pasos, se dirigió a la oficina de Coulson.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Verdad que esta serie es maravillosa?


End file.
